


Isak will always be there

by Suggle



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Manic Episode, Remember, Romance, being there for one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: Isak there that all he needs





	

Even's been having a down for the past two days he tried not to worry Isak because he knew he'd be worried about him but when he woke up curled around Isak he felt all the energy drain from him he didn't want to move from the warmth radioating from Isak's body he only snuggled closer.

Even didn't know how to handle things at first he knew Isak had to have time seeing Even like this but Isak's become use to seeing him like this only from the couple of months from dating him he's learned when he's on a high and a low. He even knows how to calm him down the right way when he goes to far when he's on a high which Even's grateful for.

Sometimes he goes a bit to far doing something crazy not knowing what he's doing until the next day. He feels Isak moving against him slowly waking up turning over in Even's arms hiding his face inside of Even's neck hiding from the sun.

As Isak slowly comes to he looks up at Even hand moving to his left cheek"Hey" there faces close Even whispers a hi eyes closing for a minuet. When Isak said they'd take minuet at a time they did it helps him it helps them taking time.

Isak runs his fingers along Even's jaw along his cheek tracing his ear before letting his hand settle in his blond hair he leans into it sighing as Isak slowly massages his head"Remember your never alone" Isak pulls him closer to his body knowing he's on a low comforting him just like the way he knows.

"Never alone"He whispered to himself closing his eyes falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new to this sorry if it's not good trying to work out how to use this. I know it's a bit short.


End file.
